


Road Trip- Abandoned

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Hitchhiking, Road Trip, Vacation, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Harry wasn't happy with Auror training. He decided to take some time off and go on vacation. Cue Luna and Harry visiting the seaside, picking up hitch hikers, and facing unnecessary dangers. Nothing goes as planned.- This work has been abandoned.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of plot after 3 chapters. I have no intention of finishing this work, sorry. If anyone reads this and has a burning desire to write an ending, please leave a message in the comments.

The Leaky Cauldron defied seasons, Harry decided. He’d sat in the dining room during summer, fall, even once on Christmas; yet it always smelled faintly of eggs and cabbage and sunlight always had to struggle to pierce the grimy windows. Harry found something about that comforting. 

Harry stirred a spoon in his cold tea. With his back to the door, few patrons recognised him and no one had come over to his table yet. Harry propped his feet up on his trunk under the table. He’d waited all year for this day. And hell, if it wasn’t going to be anything like what he’d planned. 

“We need a vacation,” Hermione had said. She and Harry and Ron had just finished their eighth year of Hogwarts and trouped back onto the Hogwarts Express for the very, absolutely last time. After securing their own cabin, they immediately collapsed in their seats.

Harry perked up at Hermione’s words. “I’ve never been on vacation.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. Even Ron looked startled. “Well that settles it,” Hermione declared. “We’re going on vacation.”

“What, now?” Ron exclaimed. “Hermione, you have an internship starting in two days. And Harry has to meet with the minister for his Auror exams.”

“Yes, I know,” Hermione said. “We don’t have time to be spontaneous. So, let’s set a date. How about next summer? Oh, Harry we could go for your birthday!”

They’d agreed. They’d planned and plotted. Hermione had an itinerary ready within a month. Harry circled the date on his calendar.

And then life got busy. Hermione’s internship turned into a real job. Harry found himself swamped with exams and qualifications. Ron proposed to Hermione. 

Summer rolled around. Hemione called Harry practically in tears.

“We can’t go on vacation now,” she said over the phone. “I’m so sorry, Harry. But there’s so much planning to do. The wedding is just a month away and we still don’t have a florist and the baker just dropped our order and -,”

“It’s okay,” Harry cut her off. “It’s no big deal. We’ll go some other time.”

“But it’s been paid for,” Hermione wailed. “And I can’t cancel, they won’t give us our money back.”

“So, I’ll go,” Harry said without thinking.

“Yes!” Hermione said. “Brilliant! Yes, you go enjoy yourself and then you’ll be back just in time for the wedding.”

“Cheers,” Harry said. He hung up the phone. And then he realised what he’d done. A vacation by himself? What was he thinking? Half the things Hermione booked for them were group activities. 

He called Hermione back. 

“Just take someone with you,” she said distractedly. “You have other friends, Harry.”

Did he? Harry thought about it while he went upstairs and packed his suitcase. Who did he actually like enough to spend three weeks in the same summer home with? He went out for butterbeer after Auror training with a few guys, but he didn’t really want to spend any more time than that with them. 

He couldn’t take Ginny. She was the obvious choice, but she was Hermione’s maid of honour. She had just as much on her plate as Hermione right now. 

Neville was studying herbology abroad in some swamp or something. 

The answer came to Harry in a flash. He grinned. This vacation might turn out entirely different that he expected.

Now, Harry sat waiting for what felt like hours, but in reality had been thirty minutes in the Leaky Cauldron. 

The door opened, spilling golden sunlight across the dusty floor. 

A halo of blonde hair plopped down at Harry’s table.

“Hello, Luna,” Harry smiled. “Ready for a road trip?”


	2. Chapter 2

Luna refused to fly by broomstick to their vacation destination.

“Wrackspurts love clouds,” she said. “We’ll be all befuddled for days.”

“Fine,” Harry ground out. “Then what do you suggest?”

“I have a car,” Luna produced a pair of keys with a fuzzy pink and purple keychain shaped like a unicorn. 

Harry followed Luna out of the Leaky Cauldron into the muggle street. He could have picked her car out of an entire parking garage if he had to. The bright yellow VW bug had three bumper stickers. The first said “Honk if you believe in Magic”. The second had a unicorn that matched Luna’s keys. The third was a Holyhead Harpies team logo.

“I didn’t know you liked Quidditch,” Harry said.

“Yes, you did,” Luna answered. “I always cheered for Gryffindor when Ravenclaw wasn’t playing.”

“Oh yeah,” Harry recalled her lion head hat. He tossed his trunk in the backseat of the bug and opened the passenger’s door. He paused when he saw the ipod dock on the dashboard.

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

Luna positioned herself behind the wheel. “It’s music.”

“It’s muggle music,” Harry said, enraptured by the sleek device.

“Muggle Studies was always my favourite subject,” Luna explained.

Harry found himself struck a second time by how little he knew his friend. Luna started up the car. Bubbly tunes flowed out of the speakers. 

“Tell me what you’ve been up to,” Luna said as she steered them out of London proper. 

“Studying,” Harry answered. He watched shops and people pass out the window. “I’m almost finished my qualifications for the Aurors.”

“What else?” Luna prompted. 

“What do you mean?” Harry twisted to look at her. 

“There’s more to life than school and work,” Luna said without taking her eyes off the road. “I’ve never known you to sit and do nothing. What do you do when you go out?”

Harry’s tongue died in his mouth.

He wanted to tell her. Of all the people in his life, Luna would never judge Harry. But how did he put into words the grey fog that filled his head and made his studying into a Herculean effort? What about the sludge in his veins that dragged him down until he gave up and hid under his blankets for whole weekends? Harry didn’t Luna would judge, but he didn’t’ think she would understand, either.   
It sounded sad. The Chosen One had settled down. The Boy Who Lived lived in an empty house and curled up under his sheets most nights afraid to see the sun rise. Harry told himself he was overworked. He told himself he would do things and see people once his training finished. During the day, he convinced himself. But at night, when he laid awake alone with his thoughts, Harry knew something wasn’t right. He didn’t feel joy. He went through the motions. He didn’t feel inspired. He didn’t get excited. 

“I’m busy,” Harry excused himself to Luna. “I still see Ron and Hermione. And Ginny.”

“Oh good,” Luna said. “I’m excited for the wedding. I hope there’s cake.”

“Me too,” Harry laughed, thinking of Hermione’s baker fiasco. He turned the question on Luna. “What have you been doing? I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you lately.”

“That’s alright,” Luna said breezily. “I know you’re busy. I’m working with my father at the Quibbler. He’s almost ready to retire.”

Harry started. “Already? He doesn’t seem that old.”

“He’s not,” Luna nodded. Her cloud of hair bobbed with her. “But he wants to travel to India to see the Horntruckles in their natural wild.”

“Good for him,” Harry mumbled while he wracked his brains trying to remember if Horntruckles were ever in his Care of Magical Creatures textbooks. Probably not.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Harry tried to cover his lapse in attention.

Luna blushed. Harry’s eyebrows shot up at the rosy flush covering her pale cheeks. He’d never known Luna to get embarrassed by anything.

“I’ve been exchanging owls with Neville ever since he went abroad,” she admitted. “I think it’s going well.”

“Good for you,” Harry said sincerely. 

They drove on. London passed into suburbs. The suburbs gave way to fields of green soaking up the summer sunshine. Luna’s music pumped through the speakers, giving everything a dream-like quality. Harry pressed his temple against the window and relished the comfortable silence between himself and Luna. If anyone could understand wanting time to spend with their thoughts, it was Luna. 

Rocks began pushing up through the grassy fields passing by the window. Gradually, the rocks pressed their way further and further into the fields until they dominated the landscape. Clouds brewed on the horizon, dark and wet. Harry rolled down the window. He could smell salt on the breeze. They’d almost reached the shore. 

Up ahead, someone in a long dark coat walked along the side of the road. When they heard the car, they stuck out their thumb. Luna slowed down.

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed. 

“I’m being nice,” Luna answered.

“They might be a murderer,” Harry argued. They drew up level with the hitch hiker.

“You’re a wizard,” Luna reminded Harry. “You can hex him if he tries anything.”

Luna rolled down her window. A pale, sharp face leaned down to meet her eye. 

Harry swore. “Malfoy?”

Draco Malfoy’s eyes widened. A scowl knifed across his face. “Potter. What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing hitch hiking?” Harry spluttered.

“Do you need a ride?” Luna asked pleasantly. 

“No,” Malfoy snapped, even though he’d just flagged them down.

“Are you heading into town?” Luna asked as if she hadn’t heard him. “We’ll give you a lift.”

“We will?” Harry exclaimed.

“I don’t need your help,” Malfoy spat. As he spoke, the clouds hat had gathered opened. A raindrop landed on the end of Malfoy’s nose.

“Get in before you get soaked,” Luna said. Despite her breathy voice, she left Malfoy no room for argument. 

Malfoy shot Harry one last scowl. He wrenched open the back door of the car and folded himself inside. Malfoy kicked the back of Harry’s seat. Harry seethed. 

“Alright, here we go,” Luna sang cheerfully. 

They passed two minutes in stony silence while rain drummed on the roof of the car. Harry counted every second so he could tally them up later. 

“Where are you heading, Draco?” Luna asked. 

Harry expected him to tell her to mind her own business. Instead, Malfoy answered, “I’m visiting family.”

“Did you walk from London?” Harry asked. More venom than he intended crept into his voice.

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed at him in the rear-view mirror. He didn’t respond. Harry had noted Malfoy’s lack of suitcase or luggage of any kind. He wondered if Malfoy had sent it ahead. 

Luna turned the car around a corner and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. The ocean spread below them as far as the horizon. Waves crashed against a pebbly beach. Docks ran along the shore, leading to cottages and shops dotting the cliffs with splashes of colour.

Luna sighed dreamily. “I love the sea.”

They pulled up to the cottage Hermione had booked. It sat just a stone’s throw from the waves. The pale blue paint had peeled and warped from the constant sea air, but the little home still held its charm. 

“It reminds me of Shell Cottage,” Luna said. Harry’s heart squeezed painfully at the memory.

She and Harry lugged their trunks inside. Malfoy stood awkwardly next to the car with his hands buried in his pockets. 

“I’ll be going then,” Malfoy said. 

“Don’t be silly,” Luna waved her hand. “It’s pouring rain. Come inside. I’ll make tea.”

Malfoy hesitated. He met Harry’s eyes. Harry felt all the fight that had surged to the surface when he’d laid eyes on Malfoy’s face sizzle away. Harry shrugged and waved Malfoy inside.

The walls of the cottage were painted white. The main room opened into a combination kitchen and sitting room. Three bedrooms broke off the main room behind white doors. Sprigs of sage hung above the kitchen sink. With the rain pounding against the wide windows, everything had a washed out, pale feeling to it.

Luna found the kettle in a cupboard. She pulled her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at the stove. In a moment, she had the kettle whistling. 

Harry sat the table while Luna found mugs and tea. Malfoy lingered by the door like he wanted to escape. Harry kicked out the chair opposite him. 

“Sit, you’re making me nervous.”

Malfoy scowled. He sat. Luna placed a steaming mug in front of him. Malfoy wrapped his hands around it like he wanted to absorb the heat into his skin. 

Harry watched him like a hawk. Something about Malfoy’s presence in the seaside village felt off. Harry couldn’t put his finger on exactly what, but he knew Malfoy rarely did anything without an underlying scheme.

“What family are you visiting?” Luna asked brightly as she brought Harry and her mugs to the table.

Malfoy twitched. Harry narrowed his eyes. 

“My aunt has a beach house,” Malfoy said into his mug. Harry noticed Malfoy didn’t exactly say his aunt would be at the beach house. 

“Which aunt?” Harry questioned.

Malfoy’s lip curled. “Is this an interrogation?”

Harry folded his arms over his chest. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Malfoy smirked. “You’re not an Auror yet, Potter.”

“My father says the Aurors are actually planning to overtake the wizard world from within the Ministry,” Luna said. She sipped her tea. Malfoy stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

“I promise I’m not going to assassinate the Minister,” Harry vowed. 

Malfoy guffawed into his tea. “I should think not. Perfect Potter wouldn’t get his hands dirty, would he?”

Harry’s chair hit the floor before he realised he’d jumped to his feet. The way Malfoy had said it reminded Harry too much of Voldemort’s taunts in the ruins of Hogwarts.   
Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?   
Harry took a steadying breath.

Malfoy watched Harry warily. Malfoy’s fingers twitched towards his coat where Harry knew he had his wand. 

Luna tugged Harry’s sleeve. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled. He righted his chair and sat again.

“Draco,” Luna asked. “Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

Malfoy flinched. “Yes, of course,” he snapped.

Luna hummed. “If you like, you can stay in the extra bedroom.”

“What?” Harry spluttered.

“That’s not necessary,” Malfoy said at the same time. 

“I missed talking to you,” Luna said to Malfoy. Harry’s mouth dropped open.

Malfoy’s ears pinked. “I enjoy your company as well, Luna.”

“Hold the phone,” Harry said. Malfoy’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You two are friends?”

“We got to know each other during eighth year,” Luna nodded. She turned back to Malfoy. “We should spend time together while we’re all here on holiday.”

Harry held back a groan. Malfoy and Luna could traipse all over the beach. He didn’t mind. He’d stay in the cottage and sit outside in the sun. He brought lots of books for rainy days. 

“We have all kinds of activities planned,” Luna went on. “You should come with us!”

Harry choked on his tea. Luna beamed. 

Malfoy’s grey eyes flicked back and forth between Harry and Luna. “I don’t want to impose,” he started.

“Please come with us,” Luna bounced in her seat. “I was worried people might think Harry and I were together romantically. But with three of us, that won’t be a problem.”

“Would you hate it if people thought we were together?” Harry grumbled. 

“Harry,” Luna said patiently. “You are a very famous person. People would talk.”

She refocused on Malfoy. “Please say yes.”

Malfoy met Harry’s gaze. “Only if Potter doesn’t mind.”

Harry’s mouth opened to snap that he did mind, very much so, actually, and Malfoy could take a hike right out of this cottage, this town, this country at any time.

Luna laid a hand on Harry’s arm. Harry sealed his lips. He breathed hard through his nose.

“I don’t mind. If Luna wants it; you can stay with us Malfoy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy slept in the third bedroom of the cottage. Harry laid awake half the night contemplating how on earth he wound up on a holiday with his greatest enemy. Then his thoughts spiralled into deciding if Malfoy actually counted as his greatest enemy. Wasn’t Voldemort his worst adversary? Except Voldemort was of course dead, so that automatically bumped Malfoy up to first place, right? Unless Voldemort held that position for all time on the principle of the thing.  
When Harry woke in the morning, he realised he’d been so distracted by Malfoy that he hadn’t gone through his usual self-loathing checklist. Oh well, tonight would be a new night to catch up. 

Malfoy sat at the kitchen table with a mug of steaming tea. His bare feet touched the stone floor. Something about that vulnerability made Harry look away. He filled his own mug without saying anything to Malfoy. He braced a hip against the counter, refusing to sit at the table.

“What did Granger plan for you today?” Malfoy asked.

Harry took a long sip of boiling tea. The steam fogged his glasses. He found it easier to answer without seeing Malfoy’s tousled blond hair.

“Hermione wanted a long lie in after travelling yesterday. We have dinner reservations tonight.”

Malfoy nodded. Harry turned his attention to the window. Outside, the sun streamed down, gleaming off the waves in silver flashes. It looked like every beach fantasy Harry had ever dreamed. And he was stuck here with Malfoy. 

The door to Luna’s bedroom opened. She floated out in a swim suit that had probably been designed for an eight-year-old. Rainbow colours swirled over the one piece and at her waist a shimmering sheer skirt flounced with every step. Harry couldn’t remember ever seeing her hair up, but Luna had twisted her cloud of blonde hair into a bun. Already strands had made their escape, floating free around her face.

Malfoy smiled. It looked soft on his sharp face. “Good morning, Luna.”

“Morning,” Luna bounced over to the kettle and poured herself some tea. “I can’t wait to go swimming.”

“Already?” Harry glanced at the clock. “It’s not even noon.”

“No one else will be out yet,” Luna said.

Luna tried to convince Harry and Malfoy that they had to wear goggles to go swimming. “They keep the loliloops from getting in your eyes,” she explained. 

Malfoy bowed out. “I’m not one for swimming anyways,” he said. He pulled a tattered paperback from his jacket hanging by the door. Harry tried to see the title, but the cover was so worn he couldn’t read it. “I’m just going to sit in the sand, Luna.”

Luna redoubled her efforts on Harry. “You won’t be able to see them until it’s too late,” she said.

Harry managed to convince her that spelling his glasses would be enough. “The Aurors taught me this spell. Any magical creatures will glow, even if they’re disguised.”

Malfoy looked on with interest as Harry tapped his glasses and mumbled the spell. 

“Fine,” Luna relented. She pulled out her own goggles. They reminded Harry viscerally of the Quibbler glasses she wore when they first met. “Let’s go.”

They walked down the steps straight into the sand. Malfoy toed off his shoes and carried them. It was his only concession to the summer heat. He kept his white buttoned shirt and his black slacks. He looked like a business man had gotten lost on his way to a meeting.

Malfoy folded himself into a knot on the sand. Harry tossed his towel, his wand, and his shirt down next to him. Malfoy flicked open his book and ignored Harry and Luna splashing into the surf. 

Harry reveled in the feel of sand and water between his toes. The sun warmed his shoulders. The ocean was cold enough to shock goosebumps up and down his legs. Luna leaped straight into the water, vanishing beneath the waves. She popped up next to Harry’s elbow and splashed water at his face. Harry laughed. It turned into an all-out splash war. Harry won in a suicide mission by wrapping his arms around Luna from behind and launching them both into the water. They surfaced together, laughing and splashing. 

Luna swam back to the shore for a quick break. Harry laid back and floated. The sun on his face and the water under his hands filled some void in his chest.

When had Harry last felt so carefree? 

Earlier, Harry had cast a quick breath extension spell. It didn’t let him breathe underwater, but it let him stay under longer. He dove. The light of the sun refracted into beams that swayed and shifted underwater. Harry swam as far as his extended breath would let him. His head broke the waves and he sucked in another deep breath before diving back under. On the sea bed Harry found pebbles and shells and even a weird crab doing a sideways shuffle. 

A shimmer at the edge of Harry’s vision caught his attention. Harry twisted around. The shape was still too far away to identify. But the glimmer surrounding it gave Harry a jolt. That sparkle only meant one thing. A magical creature. 

Harry watched the slim, gangly creature float serenely in the deep. Harry squinted. He had to tread his arms and legs to fight the tide that pushed and pulled at him. But the creature simply hung in the water as though it took no effort for it to remain stationary.

Movement in the corner of Harry’s eye alerted him. He swiveled. A second creature swam towards Harry. His heart jolted. This one moved fast, already closing the gap between them. Harry recognised the shape now. A mermaid. 

Its green skin camouflaged into the sea. Arms extended towards Harry. Claws bared. Harry fought the urge to gasp. He kicked for the surface. The mermaid caught hold of Harry’s ankle. He struggled. It dragged him down. Harry’s other foot connected with something solid. The mermaid let go. Harry’s lungs screamed for air. He shot up to the surface.

Harry’s head barely breached the surface. A slimy hand wrapped around his calf. Harry sucked in half a breath. The hand yanked him back under. Harry lashed out, kicking and punching. This time the mermaid kept hold. Harry’s heart pounded. He couldn’t scream for help. His wand lay useless on the shore. 

The mermaid’s bulbous eyes glowed with hatred. Harry struck at the mermaid’s face. It caught his wrist in a vice grip. Harry couldn’t fight the need to breathe anymore. A stream of bubbles escaped. Harry clamped his teeth shut. His head buzzed. His lungs ached. Everything started going fuzzy around the edges. Harry made one last desperate attempt to kick the mermaid. His foot passed only through water. Darkness wavered through Harry’s vision. Harry’s limbs felt heavy. His eyes closed.

Harry woke up coughing. Gritty sand dug into his bare back. Rough hands hauled Harry onto his side. Harry heaved up water from his lungs. The salt water burned his throat.

“Are you stupid, Potter?” Malfoy’s voice gasped. Harry could only cough up more water. He looked up at Malfoy crouched over him. Malfoy’s wet shirt clung to his chest. His hair hung in disarray.

“You didn’t even take your wand?” Malfoy continued his beratement. “Did you ever pay any attention at Hogwarts? Not all mer-people like wizards; or humans for that matter.”

“Thanks for the newsflash,” Harry groaned. He lay on his back and just relished the feeling of his lungs expanding with each breath. His eyes closed. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open. “Where’s Luna?”

“Gone to get lunch,” Malfoy snapped. “Do you realise how crushed she’d be if she came back to find you dead? Imagine her face if I hadn’t saved you.”

Harry frowned. “Why did you save me?”

Malfoy growled. He ran a hand through his wet hair. “Why did you save me from Crabbe’s fiendfyre?”

“It was the right thing to do,” Harry answered. He pushed himself up to sitting. Malfoy watched him carefully. 

“Well, now we’re even,” Malfoy snapped. He sat back in the sand. 

Harry shivered. The reality of close he came to drowning sunk in. “Thank you,” Harry said.

“Don’t,” Malfoy snarled. “I didn’t do it for you.”

“Thank you anyways,” Harry’s voice sounded rough in his ears. 

Malfoy scoffed. He got to his feet and looked down at his soaked clothes. He made a disgusted noise. Malfoy drew his wand. With a flick of his wrist, Malfoy’s clothes dried and pressed themselves. He leveled his wand at Harry. Harry couldn’t hold back the flinch. Malfoy’s mouth thinned. He flicked his wand. Warmth radiated over Harry’s skin as the water evaporated from him. 

Harry opened his mouth to thank Malfoy again. But Malfoy was already striding away across the beach. 

Harry lay back in the sand and let the sun dazzle his eyes.


End file.
